Valentine
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: You are all I need to make me feel complete and you are my love, my valentine, the holder of my heart and the man who completes me every day.


**Valentine**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-** K

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **You are all I need to make me feel complete and you are my love, my valentine, the holder of my heart and the man who completes me every day.

**Author's Note:- **Short little valentines song fic lyrics from "Valentine" by Martina McBride. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely. Covers V in the alphabet challange

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

Your fingers cover my eyes as you lead me into your dining room and even though there are no words passing between us I can feel your excitement. It's our first Valentine's Day together and I know you've been planning this for weeks. I know how special you want to make it and how hard you've worked to keep it a secret but I've known all along that whatever you had plan it was going to be amazing just like you.

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel you inside_

_I'd still feel you_

We have always been able to communicate without words, it's been something that I've only ever been able to do with you. Whether it's personally or professionally one look, one gesture and we've always known exactly what the other was thinking and now is no different as you uncover my eyes and the room is revealed to me making me gasp and bringing a tear to my eye.

_Even if the sun refused to shine and romance lost it's rhyme_

_You would still have my heart till the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine._

The table is scattered with rose petals, two places set amongst a sea of flickering tea lights and between the cutlery at my place lies a thin black velvet box that you hand to me with trembling hands. Before I even open it I need to tell you how much I love you and how special, loved, desired you make me feel. I need you to know that even if the world stopped turning this minute I would still be yours, you would still be the sole guardian of my heart, the only man I've ever loved my one true valentine.

_All my life I've been waiting for all you give me_

_You've opened my eyes and showed me how to love unselfishly_

"I love you." My words have broken the enchanted silence between us as you pull me to you our lips colliding in a frenzy of searing hot need for each other that defines our relationship. Before you I never understood what it was to truly love someone unconditionally, to want to give myself to them in every way, the good parts of me and the bad and want to have the same of them.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand time before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

"I love you more." You smile at me and draw my attention back to the box almost forgotten in my hand. "Open it, I hope you like it."

For years I imagined spending this day with you. I imagined how you'd show me how much you loved me and the love I'd feel when I knew that it wasn't just for one day but for always.

"Gerry it's gorgeous I love it." Your smile is etched with relief as you lift the chunky white gold bracelet from the box and put it around my wrist ensuring that the heart that dangles from it encrusted with delicate diamonds hangs over my hand as you kiss it gently.

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine._

"You couldn't love it even half as much as I love you, sit down let's eat." As you disappear into the kitchen and I sit at the table starting at the clear stones shining in the candle light. It's such a beautiful expression of love and signifies how completely you are in control of my heart. Diamonds are beautiful but ultimately them, this, the meal, the gifts, the day, are all irrelevant, you are all I need to make me happy, you are all I need to make me feel complete and you are my love, my valentine, the holder of my heart and the man who completes me every day.


End file.
